


【堂良贤】公开妒忌

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 周九良/秦霄贤
Kudos: 12





	【堂良贤】公开妒忌

1.  
周九良最近濒临崩溃边缘，秦霄贤那个硬头小子已经将近两天没和他搭过茬了，就是他主动凑上前打招呼，搭上他的肩膀要一块去镇子上买东西，那货也只是呵呵一笑，甩掉他的手去搬仪器假装忙着测量。

靠……哪来的这么大脾气！

其实这事儿真怪不着人家秦霄贤，原因在前天吃晚饭的时候，周九良叨起一块排骨嚼着嚼着突然嘴贱说起孟鹤堂最爱吃这个，坐在对面的秦霄贤立马脸就垮了下来，直接起身把没吃完的大半碟饭倒进桶里，然后大步离开食堂。

就留下周九良一脸懵逼的保持着嚼排骨的姿势，脸撑得像个仓鼠。 

嗯……一脸懵逼的仓鼠。

晚上吃饭的时候秦霄贤依旧是跟着孙九香坐，周九良坐在离他有两排桌子那么远的地方恨恨地捣着米饭，像是把它想象成了那小坏蛋的心。 

那么冷漠，那么不讲道理，连解释都不听他说一句，这样硬的心，捣烂拉倒。

旁边的何九华实在看不下去，用自己的筷子夹住他不安分的筷子说：“别戳了，肉都被你戳烂了，不吃给我，少浪费粮食。” 

“我乐意！”周怨妇没好气的回他。 

“不就是和旋儿冷战了吗。”何九华不介意的一笑，低头凑近他：“男人跟女人一样，都是需要哄的。” 

周九良眼睛眨了眨，觉得有道理，正要虚心请教该怎么哄，就听见正前方的秦霄贤低低咳了两声，不禁心一提，望着他出了神。 

“喏，机会来了，人家感冒了。”何九华好心提点。 

这回周九良反应迅速，赶紧倒了菜扔了盘子，向食堂叔叔借了辆电动三轮车，抬腿上去，一转扶手，轰隆隆的就朝镇上开去了。 

走的时候其实天就已经黑了半边，回来的时候更是月朗星稀，周九良丝毫不怀疑如果没有车前的那盏照明灯，他会不会直接将车驶进旁边的小河里。 

独山这地界四面都是山，如今正值秋末冬初，中午太阳照得高还好点，一到晚上雾气升起来，气温就骤然下降十几度，跟直接进入腊月一样。 

秦霄贤被这鬼天气折腾的咳得厉害，组长也不好再让他守在班里算表格，帮忙请了假就让他回宿舍躺着了。 

周九良跑到他宿舍的时候正看见他乖巧的坐在下铺床上发呆，秦霄贤身体瘦弱，裹着大号羽绒服就跟小孩穿了爸爸的衣服似的，手缩在袖子里，半张脸捂在领子处灰色的绒毛里，就剩下一双亮亮的小眼睛望着他，感受着他身上风尘仆仆的味道。 

“把药吃了。” 周九良停了半晌，就憋出这一句，把药扔到他身上，像是一点都不在意一样。 

秦霄贤不得不承认他心里是很高兴的，刚才发呆的时候就是在委屈怎么这个家伙一点都没注意到自己生病了，还和往常那样跟别人打打闹闹。这会儿看到被扔在腿上用塑料袋包着的药盒，领子下的嘴角差点咧到耳朵根，但话说出口，却是极刻薄和讽刺。 

“怎么，他生病时你也是这样照顾他的吗？” 

他到底还是在意的。 

在意那个叫孟鹤堂的人，曾和眼前这个他深爱的男人，有过一段甜蜜到让他一想就嫉妒得发狂的过往。 

周九良被他轻屑的样子气得牙痒痒，恨不得直接朝他脸上来一拳，可一看到他那副因为生病而有些蔫蔫无神的样子，就心疼得只想抱住他。 

他忍住没发作，好脾气道：“别和我置气，乖，我去给你倒水，把药喝了。” 

秦霄贤宁可他对自己发火对自己动粗，至少这样能代表他在乎这件事，而不是因为觉得亏欠而只能对自己笑。 

“倒水的力气我还是有的，用不着周同学这么亲身伺候，要是没事你就回教室吧，我还想一个人躺一会。”他把药放到一边，并不看他。 

这话彻底把周九良惹毛，他脸色阴沉的可怕，倾身一把将秦霄贤按倒在床上，抬手脱下他的羽绒服，又紧接着去扒他的裤子。 

“周九良你疯了！这是在学校！”秦霄贤装不下去阴阳怪气，用正常的语调吼他。

周九良看着身下脸蛋一瞬间胀得通红的人儿，不由自主的轻笑了一声，并不听他的警告，继续粗鲁的去扯他的裤子。 

“周九良你住手！你在往下一步我就……” 秦霄贤的话还没有说完周九良就直接去堵了他的嘴，手上动作并不停歇，裤子脱完后又去脱他的内裤。 

许是因为感冒的缘故，他的唇瓣有些发苦，周九良细细品尝着，似乎要把他所经历的苦都亲身体会一遍。 

将唇完全湿润后他又去撬他的贝齿，秦霄贤故意报复，牙齿狠狠咬住他的舌头，血腥味瞬间溢满自己的口腔，又腥又烫。 

周九良疼得眼眶涌出了泪，但此刻并没空在意舌头上的伤口，仍是温柔的亲吻他，安抚他，用舌尖顺着他嘴角流出的属于他的血，一点点的挑逗捉弄，一直连续到下颚，脖颈，肋骨。 

秦霄贤被他出色的本领伺候的忍不住喘息，脸颊红扑扑的，像是下一秒就要沉沦下去。 

“阿旋。” 周九良轻轻唤他的名字。 

阿旋，阿旋。 

他其实从未这样叫过他。

以往是觉得难为情，后来是兄弟太多，和他们待在一块，喊这样的昵称实在太过亲昵。 

可现在只有他们两个人，在这个灯光有些昏暗的小宿舍内，做着外人一概不知的事情。 

他想艹他，艹到死也值。 

周九良翻过他的身子，将自己早就燥热难耐的家伙放出来，一股脑插进了他的身体。

秦霄贤快要被消磨干净的意识立即恢复过来，他惊恐的想要转头看他：“周九良，不要！不要进去！”

周九良迅速摆动着身子，在慢慢到达高潮的过程中俯身将他的手紧紧握住，脸埋在他的头发里，一遍遍的说：“我爱你，阿旋，我很爱你。”

秦霄贤不受控制的全身痉挛，他怕得很，又爽得很，这种感觉折磨得他欲生欲死，快要发疯。

他脑袋混沌的像堆浆糊，可依然清晰的浮现那个画面，那个叫孟鹤堂的男人拥抱他，亲吻他的画面。

他胸腔内燃着一团火，这火烧得他很快冷静下来，他感受着身上男人粗重的呼吸，沉声道：“周同学对待旧情人的时候，想来不会这么莽撞吧。”

他这话像针尖像刀刃，扎着周九良的心也刮着周九良的心，像是不看着它鲜血淋漓、不变成一块烂肉就不痛快似的。

周九良艰难的拔出那未发泄的巨物，腿发软的站到地上，另一只手扼住秦霄贤的脖子将他拉至跟前，转而箍住他的下巴，掐出两道深深地红痕。

“阿旋，乱说话，是要付出代价的。”

秦霄贤被他折腾的没劲，眼神有些涣散的盯着他，嘴角却高高扬着，不停在颤抖。

“好啊，你尽管来。”

周九良再不跟他客气，两根手指撑开他的嘴，把自己无处发泄的家伙塞进他的嘴里，只几秒的功夫，高潮便到达顶点，白色乳液倾尽射出，全都灌进了秦霄贤的口腔，顺着食管，流入他的体内，成为他身体里再也无法分割的一部分。

周九良很满足。

晚自习还没结束，周九良慢悠悠穿好衣服，转头才发现秦霄贤整个人都蜷缩在床上瑟瑟发抖。

他慌了神，蹲下来轻轻摸他的额头，有些烫手。

“阿旋，阿旋你怎么样？”

“我好冷。”秦霄贤抬眸看向他，眼角红红的，像是才流过眼泪：“我好冷。”

“没关系，我在你身边呢。”周九良把羽绒服披在他身上，将他打横抱起带回了自己宿舍。

秦霄贤只觉得又困又累，他恨周九良，恨他对自己的侮辱，可又爱他，爱他给自己的所有温柔。

他迷迷糊糊的被放在一个全新的床上，这个被窝干净整洁，还残留着让他熟悉和安心的味道。

那人给他盖好被子，亲了亲他的脸颊，柔声对他说：“阿旋，你发烧了，好好睡一觉，明天我给你请假。”

秦霄贤笑了笑，用他所剩不多的力气，也许那人并没有看到，不过没关系。

他现在只觉得很幸福，幸福到宁可死在这一刻。

2.  
周九良细细算着日子，还有三天，孟鹤堂就要从实习工地回来了。 

其实他很不愿意把自己塑造成一个渣男形象，但何九华在了解完事情经过后毫不客气的评价他：“你就是一个渣男，渣爆了。” 

“当初可是他先丢下我去实习的哎！” 周九良盘腿坐在篮球架底下朝他喊。 

何九华独自练着球，圆圆的篮球被他灵活的从左边拍到右边，右边又从胯下溜到后面，一个转身三步跨篮，嘭！进球成功。 

“你有没有在听我讲话啊？”周九良不满。 

何九华抱着篮球走过来，擦了把脑门上的汗，对他的话并没有什么兴致，冷哼道：“所以你就去找了旋儿？” 

“……”周九良无言以对。 

有句话说的一点没错，天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁。这话用在周九良的身上就是个血淋淋的例子。

在原本的校园生活中他一直是和孟鹤堂形影不离，一起上课，一起吃饭，一起打游戏，偶尔还钻一个被窝里睡觉，俩人秉承的原则就是任由班里女生再腐，也要基出自己的一片天地。

半年前班里有几个去工地实习的名额，孟鹤堂报名了，周九良为此跟他吵了一架。一个要出去赚钱给他好生活，一个只想要他留在自己身边，结果闹得不欢而散，孟鹤堂心狠，背着他一个人回宿舍偷偷收拾好行李走掉了。

只留下周九良下课回来望着空落落的铺子发呆。

后来很长一段时间他都处于自暴自弃的状态，不过不是小姑娘那种整天以泪洗面，而是越来越放纵自己，宿舍哪个男生想让他帮忙了他都热情应下，主动爬到人家床上给伺候的舒舒服服。

偶尔会有一两个没脑子的，发泄完打着颤对他说：“原来你活儿这么好，难怪孟鹤堂爱不释手的小心捧着。”

周九良立马翻脸，狠狠朝他脸上啐一口就再也不搭理了。

算起来加隔壁两个寝室周九良基本都帮过忙，就差了秦霄贤。

那人每次见他都冷冰冰的爱搭不理，他既然不主动找他，他自然也不会厚脸皮往上凑。但周九良不得不承认，他对这人有着深深的好奇。

在男生寝室打炮算不得什么稀罕事，但凡是个有正常需求的少年都多多少少干过，但秦霄贤例外，在周九良有限的记忆里，是从来没见过他自慰的，他甚至怀疑这人会不会有什么特殊癖好。

周九良生日那天收到了孟鹤堂给他发的短信，就简短的一行字：

航航，成年快乐，祝安好。

他没出息的为此喝醉了酒，一个人摇摇晃晃的走错了宿舍，一把倒在了相同的位置却不是自己的床上。

身下硬硬的，像是硌到了什么东西。

床上原本坐着玩手机的人吓了一跳，猛地收回脚缩在床头警惕的瞪他。

“诶？怎么还有个人啊……”周九良像个路边邋遢的醉汉，艰难坐起身，朝角落瘦小的人儿仔细看，依稀辨别出了那是秦霄贤，呵呵傻笑道：“是你啊小娘炮，怎么？怕我上你啊。”

秦霄贤脸通红，气呼呼地冲他：“滚回你自己宿舍去！”

周九良探手捏住他的脸，扯了扯，没多少肉，皮松松垮垮的。

“怎么脾气这么大……和他一样，我没有反对你工作啊……只是……只是以后还有很多机会，现在我只想你多陪陪我，怎么……怎么就无理取闹了呢？”

秦霄贤看得有些愣神，眼前这个一向嬉皮笑脸没心没肺的男人此刻脸颊深红，眼神涣散，可怜的像只才被捡回家的流浪狗。

如果他是那人，怎么会舍得伤他这样深呢。

他忍不住心软，想扶他回自己床上躺着，没想到周九良一使劲，直接翻身把他压到了自己身下，两手撑在他耳朵边，慢吞吞逼近他，炙热的唇落在他的唇角，冰火交融。

秦霄贤浑身不受控制的打了个颤，他眼睛怔怔的望着上铺的床板，有滚烫的泪珠涌出来，顺着脸庞打在枕头上。

“周九良，你知不知道我是谁，我不是你的孟鹤堂。”

身上的人没有回应，头无力的砸到自己肩上，已然昏睡。

周九良回想到此处恨不得给自己一个大嘴巴，拿烟的手抖了抖，复又抬到嘴边深深吸了一口：“我TM一失足成千古恨！”

他自认不是个撩完就跑的狗男人，第二天一醒来发现自己躺在秦霄贤的床上，而对方就坐在床边安静的戴耳机看电影，他经过半个小时的内心挣扎，终于从装睡状态中醒来，装作满不在乎的挎住他的肩膀乐道：“兄弟，既然事情已经发生了，我会对你负责的！”

何九华是认清了眼前这人的德性，原本是和他一块坐在地上抽烟，这会儿掐了火，站起来踩了踩一地的烟灰，抱起篮球就要走：“少整这些有的没的，现在摆在你面前的就两条路，要不你自己找个没人的阴沟跳下去算了，要不就等着孟儿回来，他把你们奸夫淫妇一块串起来蒸了煮了炸了煎了你也没话说。”

周九良：“……”

其实对这事儿操心的人还真不少，班里的腐女头子趁着大课间把后座埋头睡觉的周九良戳醒，一副比他还紧张的模样：“你咋这会还能睡着，孟鹤堂明天就回来了。”

“回来就回来呗。”他正为这事头疼，无精打采的抓了抓头发。

“那旋儿怎么办呀？就这么把人家抛弃了？还是让俩人遇一块，来一场情敌大战？”

周九良被麻雀似的小姑娘叽叽喳喳吵得头疼，又埋起头索性不听：“爱咋地咋地，反正一句话不说就走了的人又不是我。”

女孩看着他不作为的逃避态度，郑重评价道：“渣男！”

周九良：“……”

3.  
孟鹤堂回来的当天是星期六，有不少交情好的朋友都去了高铁站迎接，何九华也是邀请过周九良一块走的，但那货窝在被子里硬是不动如山，轻飘飘的说：“你们去就行了，我还想再躺一会。”

何九华一撇嘴，眼神若有所指的往隔壁示意了一番：“你俩还真是心有灵犀，两个宿舍就你们没去，怎么着，准备抓紧最后一点时间偷情啊？” 

“滚滚滚！”周九良骂他狗嘴里吐不出象牙，三两下就给赶走了。 

赶走后自己一个人又待不住，翻来覆去，还是裹着被子去了隔壁。这次有礼貌的敲了敲门，里面说了声：“请进。”

他推开门，也没进去，只是倚在门上，秦霄贤正半躺在床上打王者，抬头看了他两眼，许是觉得尴尬不愿意先说话。

周九良也不开口，就是望着他，不知道是真的在看他还是在出神想事情。秦霄贤觉得这么被他盯着更尴尬，只好咳了咳，出声说：“孟鹤堂要回来了。”

“我知道。”

“还有半个小时车就要到站。”

“嗯。”

“如果没有看见你也许他会很伤心。”

“……”

秦霄贤暗暗咬着牙，他讨厌死自己现在这副口是心非的样子了。

手机里的角色语音蹦哒出来，他所控制的孙策遇上了敌方家的大乔。

“请允许我，余生都为你带来笑容吧。”

他真是痴心妄想，从第一次放任他亲吻自己开始，明明知道，他心里装着的从来都是另一个人，怎么还会一心渴望着他能永远为自己带来笑容呢？

“阿旋，如果我回到他身边，你会不会难过？”

周九良笑了一下，笑得眼泪都快涌出来。

他突然觉得那些人说得没错，他的确是渣，渣爆了。

“如果我难过，你就不会离开我了吗？”

秦霄贤晃神于他的笑。他总是那么爱笑，可没有哪一刻像此时这么让他心疼。

至少，他要比他清醒。

“对不起。”

周九良还是说出了所有渣男都爱说的那句话。

对不起。

可笑死了，一个人的真心和时光，怎么可能是用三个轻飘飘的字眼就能摆平的。

他没再厚颜无耻的继续待下去，而是选择了更不要脸的一条路――去接孟鹤堂回来。

感情这方面的事，总是爱得多的一方不断在妥协，直至底线放的越来越低，就像他对孟鹤堂，秦霄贤对他。

周九良很快就换了身自认为很帅气的衣服，对着门口反光的玻璃瓷砖抓了抓头发，边下楼梯边给何九华发消息问是在哪个路口。

结果几十秒过后对方回了消息：你还能来得再晚点吗？人家高铁早到了二十分钟，现在已经在回学校的路上了。

周九良站在学校的大门口风中凌乱。

他不得不承认自己实在太失败了，当初人家走的时候就没送成，这次回来了更是没接到。

不过也许那家伙早就忘了他了。周九良自我安慰。

他一直深刻的记着他和孟鹤堂最后一次见面时的那场吵架，在放学后空旷的教学楼长廊，他难得的坏脾气，一本书精准用力的砸在那人的脖子上，嘴里嚷嚷着：“你敢走！你敢走我就敢找别人！”

孟鹤堂被砸得眼花，一手接住他的书一手要去牵他：“这次机会真的很好，如果干得出色也许就能直接跟公司签合同，咱们还有两年就毕业了，我总不能一无所有的跟你在一起吧。”

“如果能直接留下来这两年学你都不会回来上了吗？以后机会很多，我们可以一起慢慢找，我……我不介意你能给我多棒的未来。”

“可是我介意。”孟鹤堂把他的手紧紧攥在掌心，像是要用那力量来传达自己的渴求：“航航，我介意我给不了你好的生活，我介意你要跟着我吃苦。”

周九良眼角泛红，用力挣脱他的手，拿过自己的书头也不回的离开。

他始终记着自己撂下的最后一句话。

“孟鹤堂，你一点都不了解我。”

“一点都不。”

刺耳的鸣笛声打断了他的回忆，周九良回过神，看着一辆灰白相间的大巴车拐了个弯停在了自己面前。

他愣愣的站在原地没有动作，只感觉心头涌出一种强烈的预感。

越来越近！越来越近！

“航航！”

那个熟悉的声音响的那么措不及防，周九良浑身剧烈的一颤，还没有抬头认真去辨别声音的方向，就被一个热烈的拥抱紧紧圈在了怀中。

他闻了闻，是阳光的味道，是烟草的味道，是他熟悉的味道。

他忍不住在那一刻流了很多眼泪。

“航航，你有没有想我啊？”孟鹤堂摸了摸他的后脑勺，头发比离开时长了不少，也柔顺了不少，“你个坏蛋，我回来的消息早三天就在班群里通知了，这样都不来接我，干嘛？还不消气啊。”

“嗯……怎么还这么瘦，是不是我走后又不按时吃饭？肯定是的，你这个网瘾少年，一没课就爱躺在宿舍里玩手机，大好的时光都让你给浪费了。”

“还有啊，听华儿说你在我走后又有了不少新欢呢，劳资为你守身如玉了大半年，你倒好，给我绿出了一片呼伦贝尔大草原，好好给我说说都有谁，我回来要一个个收拾他们！我的男人都敢惦记，活得不耐烦了！”

周九良一边笑一边哭，额头抵在他的肩膀。

这半年来他们没打过电话，没通过视频，唯一的联系就是在周九良生日那天孟鹤堂发来的短信。

航航，成年快乐，祝安好。

周九良委屈得要死，被他这样温暖的抱着，再也控制不住，埋头哭了好久，才抽了抽鼻子，声音哑哑的说着。

“孟鹤堂，你不在，我成年后过得一点也不安好。”

4.  
半年来周九良第一次睡了个安稳觉，一直到上午十点多才悠悠转转醒来，一睁眼就看见眼前人青白色的下巴，动了动身子才发现自己正被他两手紧紧环着。 

那人似是被他的动静吵醒，却还困意朦胧不想起来，又将他往怀里搂了搂，软绵绵道：“别动，让我再睡一会。” 

宿舍里的床铺又简陋又窄小，能盛下他们两个人实属不易。 

昨晚孟鹤堂一个人在自己的上铺床上躺到凌晨一点多，宿舍里的其他人都呼声震天了，他还迟迟没有睡意。 

他离开的这半年里一直靠周九良这个精神支柱来安抚自己血气方刚的身子，平时看不见还好，这次回来了，看得见却摸不着才真是在挠他的心。 

心痒难耐了大半宿，他实在忍不住了，跑到下铺和周九良钻进一个被窝，刚伸手探他裤底准备小小折腾一番，就听见那人半梦半醒的哼唧：“孟鹤堂你滚一边去，我要睡觉。” 

孟鹤堂才不想听他说别的，可望着他微微蹙起眉头，被自己打扰的睡不安稳的样子，又心疼得要死，控制住饥渴难耐的老二，亲了亲他的额头，把一只胳膊从他脖子底下穿过，一弯拥去怀中，又调整了个能让他舒服的姿势，这才老实睡了。 

星期天两个宿舍计划着给刚回来的几个人办场接风宴，晚上六点，地点就定在傣妹火锅。 

下午三点多孟鹤堂借着“许久没回来，很多东西都得换新的”的理由硬是拉着周九良去超市采购了不少生活用品，排队结账的时候周九良推着购物车拿着孟鹤堂的钱包，乖巧的像个贤妻良母。

孟鹤堂站在一旁等他，眼神却不自觉的落在了一旁摆放避孕套的柜台上。 周九良看到后笑他：“孟鹤堂，你就是个行走的泰迪。” 

“小没良心的，昨晚我动你了吗？”孟鹤堂佯怒瞪他。 

“那是在宿舍，周围睡的都是人，你能对我做什么？”周九良就是典型的嘴不怂，反正昨晚已经过去了，任他现在说什么都行。 

“小心今晚被我逮到！”孟鹤堂恨恨的咬牙，顺手拿下一盒杜蕾斯放进购物车里。 

回宿舍又收拾了一会东西，两人一直墨迹到六点多才到火锅店，刚推开门，里面热气腾腾的，有人开着玩笑：“呦！你俩是打了一炮才来的吧，主人公还敢迟到，罚酒罚酒！” 

“好好好，哥酒量好着呢，千杯不醉！”孟鹤堂热情答应着，走到空着的两个座位前拿起一个玻璃杯倒了满满的啤酒仰头一饮而尽。 

“牛逼！九良你也来一个！”尚九熙又喊道。 

周九良笑了笑，也去拿桌上的空杯子，正要倒酒就被孟鹤堂一把拦下，眼见着他又给自己倒满了一杯，喝了个干净。 

“哎呦我的天，这恩爱秀的，辣眼睛辣眼睛！”大家起哄。 

周九良不免羞红了脸，挨着他坐下，抬眼就看到了坐在正对面同样在注视着自己的秦霄贤。 

下一刻同时避开了目光。 

“既然大家都来齐了，那咱们一块干一杯吧！祝孟鹤堂凯旋归来！”何九华组织着大家站起来，围着不大不小的圆桌一起碰杯。

周九良喝了点酒，在坐下来的时候悄悄对身侧的孟鹤堂说：“欢迎回来。”

孟鹤堂眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，他笑着揉了揉他的头发，有些无奈：“笨蛋，你的反射弧真长，我都回来一整天了。”

“可我一直不敢相信。”他乖顺的任由他摸，头轻轻一歪，像只毛绒绒的小狗：“我怕这又是梦，孟哥，你赶紧告诉我，你是不是真的回到我身边了？”

孟鹤堂心里酸酸的，眼前这个宝贝疙瘩，他一直是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。他不敢去想自己走的这半年里他有没有被人欺负，有没有受委屈，只要一想，就浑身麻酥酥的疼，忍不住掉眼泪的那种疼。

“航航啊，我回来了，我真的回来了，这不是梦，是真的。”

他握紧了他的手，暗暗发誓着，这辈子都不要再松开。

宴会上大家你来我往的敬酒，张扬放肆的吹牛，橘黄色的玻璃灯高高挂在头顶，用温暖迷离的光亮照映着众人荒诞又美好的青春。

孟鹤堂最擅交际，期间一直不停的跟每个人唠家常，要不问候人家过得咋样，要不吹嘘一番自己的实习经历，最后轮到秦霄贤，他站在自己位子上朝他举起酒杯，乐呵呵的道：“旋儿啊，这半年过得怎么样啊？有没有发生什么有趣的事？”

周九良刚塞进嘴的娃娃菜猝不及防的喷出来，一圈原本在交谈的人默契的安静下来，心怀鬼胎的望向话题中央的两人，场面一度十分尴尬。

周九良和秦霄贤的破事两个寝室基本都或多或少听说一些，不过也都刻意瞒着孟鹤堂没让他知道，这回的寒暄实在太过赶巧，巧到周九良第一反应还以为是他已经知道了。

秦霄贤在众人的注视中缓慢站起来，两手攥着酒杯，像是抓着一根救命稻草。

喉结上下动了动，勉强挤出一个笑容：“没，过得就那样，还好。”

“那有没有交女朋友啊？”孟鹤堂没察觉到什么异样，依然笑弯了眼睛问他。

秦霄贤手更抖，下意识想去看周九良，卑微的祈求着有一丝希望他能够带自己逃离这个窘迫的境地，可他还是强忍下来，垂着眼眸，盯着酒杯里腾腾跳跃的气泡，认命的接受所有人一片片凌迟着自己的目光，直至他血肉模糊的倒在这片修罗场，再无力站起来。

“孟儿你少开旋儿玩笑了，他那怂样，还能找到女朋友？”何九华站起来打圆场，憨厚的笑着，很快就把大家的注意力转到了别的地方。

饭局又恢复了刚才的热闹。

“我去上个厕所。”秦霄贤胡乱说了句就开门去了卫生间。

周九良作贼心虚，朝孟鹤堂示意了一下自己喷到衣领上的油，说着“我去厕所洗一洗”就也跟着出去了。

秦霄贤眼眶太红，怕被人看出来，一遍遍冲洗着自己的脸。

周九良倚靠着卫生间门口白色的瓷砖，视线落在镜子里，看他瘦窄的肩膀一次次剧烈的伏动，像是随时都会散架。

“你喝了多少酒？”他问。

秦霄贤整张脸都是红的，一直蔓延到脖颈，他从冰凉的水柱中抬起头，从镜子里看他，惨淡地笑着。

“没有周同学这么好的福气，每杯都有人挡着。”

“你在恨我。”

这不是问句，秦霄贤却一字一句的回答他：“为什么要恨，我是开心。”

“开心什么？”周九良耐着性子往下问，神情冷冰冰的。

“没什么，好朋友和他的旧情人破镜重圆，祝你们长长久久，幸福美满。”

秦霄贤像是抓着满手的刺，边诚诚恳恳说着漂亮的话，边一根根将尖刺扎进周九良的身体里。

“怎么？他和我谁更让你舒服？他在做那事的时候也会帮你口吗？”

秦霄贤现在才知道，如果真的非常喜欢一个人，要真心祝福他跟别人永远幸福快乐，是根本不可能的事。

他其实恨他恨他恨他恨他恨得要发疯！

周九良被扎得浑身别扭地疼，恶狠狠地一把钳住他的手腕高高举起来，威胁似的吼了一声：“秦霄贤！”

秦霄贤满不在意的提了提唇角，他始终不深不浅的笑，笑得眼眶再一次红起来。

“怎么？你还要像上次那样强上我吗？”

像是正中红心的箭矢“倏”地一声穿过了周九良的心脏，他触电般颤抖的松开了手，努力摇晃着头，颤抖的嘴唇像是急于要解释些什么。

摆脱桎梏的秦霄贤向后退了两步，整个身子靠在了洗手台上。

他们就这样面对面对峙了许久，像是彼此试探的疲惫猎豹与瘦弱羚羊，保持着安全距离，始终不敢轻举妄动。

空气像是凝固到一起的水泥，慢慢挤压掉了双方呼吸的自由。

“阿旋。”周九良率先败下阵来，他声音喑哑着，恍如最初唤他时一样温柔。

“我们，可不可以当作一切都没发生？”

就在几分钟前，秦霄贤虽然全身戒备，尖酸刻薄，姿态好像高高在上，实际上只是个竖起满身利刺的懦弱刺猬，心底最深处小心翼翼藏着的，希望周九良会来安慰自己的小心思。

而这一秒他只想头也不回的逃离这里，怀着胸腔里那颗使人厌恶的、不争气的、溃烂的嫉妒心。

“好啊。”他终于等到这一刻，被抽空所有力气的倒在这片修罗战场，只是最后一击不是来自任何一个外人，而是他最放心交付生命的那个人，在怀抱里插了自己最深的一刀。

“如果周同学很擅长，也要教教我如何才能忘得掉。”

他记得在独山的最后一个夜晚，周九良翻山越岭的测量完回来，没有洗澡，就脏兮兮的爬进自己的被窝，双手抱住自己说：“啊，还是媳妇儿的床香。”

他安静的任由他抱着，微微侧头看向他近在咫尺的五官，并不精致，甚至不算大众意义上的好看，可他就是喜欢的不得了。

“九良，如果有一天孟鹤堂回来了怎么办？我们这样名不正言不顺，算不算是犯罪？”

周九良睡意席卷，带着重重的鼻音迷迷糊糊道：“不会，我们都没有罪。”

怎么会呢？秦霄贤到现在才明白。

深情本身，即是一条死罪。

从饭局回来后大家兴致不减，尚九熙连路都走不稳了还是大声嚷嚷着：“都来我宿舍打牌啊，谁不来谁是弟弟！”

周九良借着喝多的由头躲掉了牌局，一个人在宿舍的独立卫生间洗澡醒酒。

因为宿舍的人都跑去隔壁打牌了，他也就没有从里反锁门，刚擦干净身子准备穿睡衣，就听见“咔嚓”一声，门从外面直接被拉开。

他下意识拿毛巾捂在私密处，在看清孟鹤堂的脸后也没有拿下来。

“干嘛，害羞啊？”

孟鹤堂走进来，卫生间本身就小得寒酸，摆了一个宿舍六个人的洗漱用品，这会又硬塞下两个人，周九良只有整个后背贴着墙才能不和他脸贴脸站着。

孟鹤堂认真打量他，也许洗澡真有解酒的功效，周九良此时眼眸亮亮的，比平时还要亮几分，像是浸过水，身上散发着某种淡淡的沐浴露香气，混着一点湿漉漉的水汽，刘海软塌塌的黏在额头上，皮肤泛着朦胧又生动的粉色。

他抽了两下鼻子，上前一把夺过他手中的毛巾。

“把睡衣穿好，我给你擦头发。”

周九良听话的套上睡衣，坐到外面的下铺床上把头伸给他。

孟鹤堂走到他面前，把毛巾盖在他头上细致的揉搓起来。

气氛突然多了几丝温情。

像是黑夜里飘忽的橘黄色烛火。

周九良觉得头顶几个酸胀的穴位正在被有规律的按摩安抚着，力道拿捏的刚刚好，叫人舒服的想要闭起眼睛。

“航航。”孟鹤堂趁这个时候温柔唤他，手上的动作并未停下：“和我在一起，会让你觉得开心吗？”

周九良不明白他为什么突然要这么问，只是回答说：“会。”

安静了一会，那人又说：“那如果有哪一天不开心了你一定要告诉我。”

他继续应着：“好。”

头发很快擦干净，周九良接过半湿的毛巾要去挂到卫生间的挂钩上，挂好后刚要转身离开，孟鹤堂就直接扑上来将他压迫至墙角，反手关上了门。

“孟哥你干什么？”他屏住呼吸。

孟鹤堂呼吸急促，头埋进他的颈窝像是极力在克制着什么。

许久后才抬头，眼睛红红的。

“航航，我们来一次吧，就一次，好不好？”

他这么卑微的祈求着，仿佛在请示获取某样珍贵的物品，周九良心里揪揪的疼，他其实什么都不用说，什么也不用做，只要他想要，他就会给。

他沉默的一点点解开胸前宝蓝色的纽扣，坦露出里面细嫩的胸膛。

像是得到了某种默许，孟鹤堂不再克制，双手将他的睡衣一拉到底，又顺带扯下他的四角内裤，亲了亲他的眼睛，亲了亲他的耳朵，流连好久才至唇舌，缠绵悱恻，温柔的简直不像话。

周九良依恋于他的温柔，却也愧疚于他的温柔。

他不明白为什么要害怕，眼前这个人明明离自己那么近，明明将整颗心都给了自己，可会不会有那么一刻，他突然就离开了，没有缘由，没有告别，就是不再这样爱着他了。

孟鹤堂做足了前戏，把他翻身抵在墙上，自己的物件胀的有平时两倍大，草草带了套子，塞进去的时候周九良不禁喊了疼。

他赶紧安抚，一边揉搓着他胸前的红点，一边慢慢往里顶。

他很爱眼前这个人，爱到有时候觉得离开他会死。

他其实从来不会这样鲁莽的冲撞他，他一直想，两个人做爱，应该是彼此尊重，互相舒心，所以以往即使他再难熬也只会撒个娇然后自己解决。

今天怎么就忍不住了呢？

哪怕是现在，他脑海里依旧闪现着那个画面。

两个人，在卫生间门口的洗手池前，一个说：“怎么？你还要像上次那样强上我吗？”

另一个说：“我们可不可以当作一切都没发生。”

他不敢探究这半年里到底发生了什么，他甚至怂到没有勇气去问周九良你是不是喜欢上了别人。

他没法承受任何可能会带来的悲剧结果。

他只有妥协。

“航航，你知道吗？我去的那个地方是个特别美丽的小镇，在最北边的方向，天冷到有时候我睡觉翻个身都会被冻醒。”

“有一次我们在路上测量，突然就飘下了几片雪花，我兴奋的想要找个玻璃瓶装好带给你，因为我想这么好看的样子，你在北京一定看不到。”

“还有我偶尔也会很想你，想你有没有吃好，有没有睡好，上课老师提问有没有人会悄悄告诉你答案。我自慰的时候会看着你的照片，因为那样我就会感觉是在和你一起做。”

“孟鹤堂你流氓。”周九良脸颊潮红，说起话来有些喘息。

被骂的那人动情笑着，随着临近高潮加速身体的摆动。

其实他很希望周九良来问自己那个问题。

“我们，可不可以当作一切都没发生？”

他可以，可以忘记过去，可以重头再来，可以选择不去实习一直陪在他的身边，只要他还完全属于自己，只要他还干干净净。

后面的刺激愈发汹涌，上百道的鞭挞后堆叠的快感终于呼啸而上，冲破了苦苦支撑的闸口。乳白色的液体喷溅到肚脐眼周遭。周九良突然就被抽空了力气，软软的倒在了孟鹤堂的身上。

“航航，没事了。”

孟鹤堂亲吻着他的头发，将他又往怀里揽了揽。

“孟哥。”周九良虚弱的呼吸着，亲昵的把头蹭进他的胸口：“我爱你。”

孟鹤堂原地怔住，浑身僵硬，不知所措。

那是他第一次对自己说我爱你，用似有若无的气音，在深夜里，像穿破胸膛飘到心口的一絮羽毛。

孟鹤堂笑了笑，下巴抵着他的头轻声问：“从什么时候开始的？”

周九良困顿的闭上眼睛不愿答他。

我爱你。

从什么时候开始的呢？

很久很久以前吧。

完.


End file.
